Teenager Live
by The Lord of Lucifer
Summary: kehidupan remaja-remaja Konoha yang menjalani rutinitas sebagi murid SMA  *summary basi* do you mind to read?


Teenager Live

Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto

Fantic ini merupakan hasil kolab pertama The Lord of Lucifer dengan Demon yang sebenarnya sepasang anak kembar kepaksa kembar! * Gaje banget deh…*

Dino: "Selamat membaca, Minna!"

Warning!

Penuh dengan unsure OOC, semi OON dan panca OC yang membuat tensi anda naik (berlaku untuk semua mahluk). Bagi orang yang memiliki kecendurungan psycho lebih baik jangan baca fic ini, karena Author masih mau hidup…oh ya di chap ini yang jadi Narator itu Lucifer sedangka Triple D jadi Main Author.

* * *

><p>Si tengil number One<p>

Pagi yang cerah di Bikin Bottom...

STOPP! Ini kan bukan fic Spongebob! Ulangi!

Pagi yang basi di Eternal Academy alias EA. EA merupakan sekolah elit(bukan Ekonomi Sulit!) dibawah naungan Namikaze Company.

"Aha…! Pagi semua!" sapa, ralat, tereak seorang ABG berambut pirang ngejreng pada teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Selamat pagi Naruto-kun!" jawab murid-murid cewek EA Junior High School yang notabene anggota Naruto sama FC.

"Err, iya pagi! Sekarang kalian pergi ke kelas kalian sana! Ini kan area SMA, nanti telat loh!" usir Naruto sweatdrop karena kaget. Setelah memastikan semua fansnya sudah pergi, barulah dia masuk kekelas lalu duduk didekat teman-temannya.

"Hei, kalian lagi ngapain?" tanya Naruto basa-basi.

"Duduk dan mengamati?" jawab salah seorang remaja cowok santai.

"Mengamati siapa Sasuke? Cewek gebetan baru ya? Yang mana orangnya?" tanya Kiba semangat, soalnya dia ngarep kalo Sasuke jadian berarti dia bakal dapet PJ gitu…

"Apa? Sasuke tega banget kamu ngeduain Sakura! Udah sakura tinggalin aja pantat ayam! Mendingan kamu sama aku aja!" ucap Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sakura pake pose orang lagi ngelamar.

"Minggir lo dari cewek gw! Gw tau lo ngak laku! Tapi jangan cewk teman diembat juga dong!" jawab Sasuke kasar sambil nendang Naruto kasar.

"Sasuke jahat…aku kan cuman bercanda…" ratap Naruto merana.

"Makanya Naruto, jangan asal percaya si Kiba kan di bahasa Indonesia juga ada 'Kiba menggonggong, kafilah berlalu' artinya janganlah percaya padaa Kiba karna dia mirip anjing!" jelas Ino nyantai binti ngawur.

"Heh! Halo bukan cewek gw gigit juga loh!" ancam Kiba sewot.

'Tuh, kan mirip!' bantin murid 10-1 kompak.

"Jadi lo lagi ngamatin apa Sas?" tanya seorang remaja berambut merah yang bernama Gaara mengalihkan pembicaraan dari topic anjing.

"Haah…! Itu loh, gw ini lagi nungguin si tengil Number One! Gw mau ngasih tuh pelajaran!" geram Sasuke tina-tiba kesal.

"Si Tengil Number One? Kenapa dia lagi?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Eh, Gaara belum tahu? Kemarin pas Sasuke lagi jalan malam-malam belanja di minimarket bareng sama Sasuke, mereka tuh ketemu sama dia, tapi karma Sasuke lagi ngambil duit di ATM jadi Cuma Sakura yang ketemu sama dia!" jelas Ino pada Gaara.

Terus masalahnya apa?" tanya Gaara masih belum mengerti diikuti anggukan setuju Kiba.

"Dia…dia ngehina Sakura…" geram Sasuke (lagi?)

"Ngehina apa?" tanya Kiba penasaran tapi Sasuke gak ngejawab jadi sekarang dia natap Sakura yang dari tadi diem terus tapi sekarang matanya udah berkaca-kaca.

"Dia…hiks…dia bilang… dia bilang gw jablay! Huweee…!" jawab Sakura tergagap lalu diakhir dengan jeritan tangis.

"Apa?" jerit Kiba dan Gaara shock.

"Sabar ya Sakura, tuh cowok emang brengsek! Gak usah lo pikirin lagi…" hibur Ino pada Sakura.

Naruto yang dari tadi sibuk flirting sama Hinata gak konek sama jalan cerita dan Cuma denger kata-kata Ino yang terakhir.

"Apa? Sakura-chan udah diperkaos sampe hamil? Sama siapa? Sama Sasuke ya? Tanggung jawab lo Sasuke! Jangan mau enaknya aja! Buruan lo nikahin Sakura-chan!" cerocos Naruto marah-marah. Dan tidak perlu menunggu sampai tanggal 10 Oktober, Naruto sudah dihadapin 16 bogem mentah dari Sakura dan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! Siapa yang hamil! Gw ini kayak gini karena dihina bakuan karma yang lo pikirin!" tereak Sakura ke Kuping Naruto pake toa pink Aizen.

"Iya! Sakura tuh dihina sama si tengil Number One kemaren malem! Makanya hari ini gw mau ngasih pelaaran ke tuh anak!" tereak Sasuke juga.

Sementara Naruto muali kedap-kedip gara-gara diteriakin plus digebukin (alah bilang aja dihajar) Hinata terus menatapnya khawatir dari sudut kelas.

"Hinata-chan ada apa?" tanya Dino yang merupakan sahabat Hinata binggung

"Ti…tidak apa-apa Di-chan…"

"Lalu kenapa mukamu pucat?" tanya Dino lagi.

"Ah, itu aku…aku tadi kurang sarapan…ya, aku kurang sarapan" jawab Hinata terbata gugup.

"Ooh…sabar ya! Sebentar lagi Hyuchi datang kok, dia pasti bawa makanan!" hibur Dino.

"I…iya…" jawab Hinata lemah. 'huft, untung Di-chan gak nyadar kalo dari tadi aku meratiin Naruto-kun, bisa gawat kalo hubungan TTM Backstreet kita sampe ketahuan! Eh, tapi kasian banget ya aku sama Naruto-kun, udah Backstreet cuma TTM lagi! Nasib nasib…' batin Hinata dalam hati.

"Nih, Hinata! Katanya kamu belum sarapan ya? Nih makan aja bekelku!" tiba-tiba Hinata dikejutkan oleh sodoran kotak bekal isi sandwich.

"Eh? tapi nanti kamu gimana?" tanya Hinata gak enak ati.

"Udah, tenang aja! Nanti aku bikin lagi di klub kok" juga Hyuzusa tenang.

"Eh, aku juga minta ya, Hyuchi?" ucap Dino sambil langsung nyomot satu sandwich.

"Eh? jangan dong! Nanti Hinata kelaperan! Kamu giman sih?" cegah Hyuzusa pada Dino.

"Gak papa kok, Hyuzusa-kun, aku kalo makan dikit kok" lerai Hinata lembut.

"Iya! Aku juga! Hyuchi, cewek-cewek tuh gak makan banyak-banyak kalo pagi! Gak kayak cowok!" sambung Dino seneng dibela.

"Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kalian gak gede-gede…ternyata kurang gizi toh…kalo gitu abis makan minum ini!" ucap Hyusuza sambil ngasih vitamin.

Disudut kelas yang lain, Sasuke juga muali ngeh kalo targetnya udah dateng.

"Dateng juga dia! Akhirnya gw bisa bales dendam!" ucap Sasuke sambil bangikt berdiri diikuti Kiba, Ino dan Sakura. Naruto masih tepar ditempat sambil ditemenin sobhibnya, Gaara.

Tidak sampai satu menit bagi Sasuke untuk sampai ke tempat duduk targetnya.

"Heh! Banci! Gw ada urusan sama lo!" bentak Sasuke sangar, tapi dia dicuekin. Si target alias si tengil Number One malah asik nyuapin dua temen ceweknya yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai adik sepupuh ketua Osis Neji Hyuga yang bernama Hinata, sedangkan yang satu lagi dikenal karena ke-anggkeran-nya(emang rumah anggker?) yang langsung dapt dilihat dari matanya yang merah darah.

"Yee! Nih anak diajak ngomong tuh nyahut! Dasar si tengil Number One!" Kiba ikut-ikutan sewot.

"Eh, kalian manggil gw?" tanya Hyuzusa dengan muka minta digaplok.

"Yaiyalah! Lo nyari ribut amat sih? Gw kesini buat ngasih lo pelajaran karna udah ngehina cewek gw plus ngelawan gw! Apa lo gak tau gw siapa? Gw ini Sauke Uchia putra busung Fugaku Uchia, pemimpin utama kepolisian jepang sekaligus salah satu bangsawan terkaya negeri api!..."

TEET TEET! Suara bel yang norak memutuskan rentetan kenarsisan Sasuke.

"Tch! Lo beruntung! Tapi jangan kira urusan kita belum selesai! Gw tunggu lo pulang sekolah diatep sekolah! Awas kalo gak dateng!" ancam Sasuke sambil pergi ninggalin Hyuzusa terus balik ketempat duduknya.

"Kenapa sih dia?" tanya Dino binggung ngeliat Sasuke marah-marah terus pergi lagi.

"Tau, gw gak ngerti dia ngomong apa, cepet banget sih ngomongnya! Dia gak tau apa gw rada lola…!" aku Hyuzusa jujur n' tanpa beban membuat kedua temannya sweatdrop.

Bagaimana cara Sasuke ngehajar Hyuzusa? Jika ada yang puny aide silahkan beri tau Author dengan meninggalkan review! Tidak perlu ragu karna makin sadism akin bagus! Tapi kata-katanya loh bukan tindakannya! Karena meskipun pingin banget kita harus ingat kala mereka disini murid SMA bukan ninja!

TBC

Lucifer : "Arigato Minna!"


End file.
